Voodoo Figures
by KillforKlondike
Summary: Autobots. Decepticons. Some stuck to the ceiling. Some to the walls. Some just plain floating. Megatron flung into a fan. Oh the madness. *EDITED SO IT SHOULD BE BETTER!*


**Edit: I got a request to make this longer and so I'm going to be going over this and maybe some of my older stories just to update them.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap. Especially not Wal-Mart.

* * *

**Transformers'' Universe:**

"How is this happening?" Sideswipe and Starscream hollered at the same time. They were currently hanging in the air with no apparent reason for being there. Blitzwing and Bumblebee were stuck to the ceiling and couldn't move. Ratchet had one foot attached to a wall and his head to the floor. "Something or someone is fragging with us."

Sam was freaking out at this point because he was in the air, swirling around in random directions, steadily closer to hitting Starscream's wing every few seconds. Blitzwing seemed to be the only one not too upset by this turn of events. "Hey, do jou zink zat maybe ze squishy vill throw up zoon? Noze goz on cleaning it up!" And with that he began to cackle away madly. But for the most part the sane bots ignored him.

Nothing new there.

**Real World:**

Two girls, sitting in a house here in the real world, no…make that two teenage girls sitting with Autobot and Decepticon action figures. And strange wires wrapped around each one.

"Where did you get the wires?" The brunette girl asked as she swung the Megatron figure into the air, where it hit the ceiling fan and was smashed against the wall. "Oops! At least it won't hurt anyone."

The blonde one laughed and threw the Optimus Prime figure into the fan as well. "My brother had a box full of random stuff. Thank God for Wal-Mart. These robot dolls are so cool!

Mina, the brunette, stopped and contemplated the Megatron doll in her hands. "Ya know what would be really cool?" Brianna, the blonde, ceased swinging around the Sam action figure from his string and looked at her partner in crime. "What?"

Mina looked up with a fanatical look in her eyes. "What if we were, like, controlling them from this world while they did whatever we made them do in their world?" She said and hugged the Megatron and Starscream action figure. Brianna gave Mina a level stare and snorted.

"Don't be such a doof Mina. There's _no way_ that could ever happen. You really do think some of the weirdest things." Mina gave Brianna a hurt glace but went back to squishing the dolls. "It could happen…" She mumbled to herself and tossed the seeker into the air.

**Transformers'' Universe:**

Megatron swung in a circle as his air commander came down from his last venture into the air. Desperately the seeker tried to grab onto something, but no matter what he tried he couldn't stop his frame from doing whatever it was trying to maneuver. Megatron then promptly jolted upwards into the ceiling, head first, and then slammed back down into the floor. A muffled sound came from his half buried face. He jerked his face out of the cement and glared at his invisible foe. "Primus, if you exist, please, just end me now."

From his place, now permanently rooted in the wall, a weak 'Ditto' was heard from Optimus Prime.

Sideswipe and Ratchet had given up on verbal pleas and were now violently trying to liberate themselves from their positions. In a way they did accomplish this, but only ended up being stuck on the floor, Ratchet stuck laying face up on the ground while Sideswipe was stuck face down _**on top of the CMO **_and with his face in a…well…in a bit of an awkward area.

Blitzwing, who had continued to laugh throughout the whole comedy of errors, was elated when he could move freely. He jumped over to the two stuck Autobots and pointed at Ratchet, who was glaring up at him. "Say anything and I will personally see to it that you're reformatted into a gameboy."

This only seemed to intrigue the triple changer before the insane 'Con smiled wickedly. "Do jou promiz to let all ze pretty girlz play wiz mein buttons?"

Had his face not been in Ratchet's nether regions, Sideswipe may have appreciated the crude humor.

**Real World:**

Mina stripped the last figure of their wires and put them away for later use. Turning to Brianna she picked up another box that stored other toys.

"Wanna play ninja's now? My brother said I could have his ninja turtles."

"Still got those wires?"

"Yup."

* * *

So what do you think of the edited version? I think this one is a little better written, but I didn't want to deviate too far from the original plot. Hope you enjoy it once more!

P.S. I feel so bad for the turtles…kind of.


End file.
